During the next year we plan to continue our studies on the structure, function, and biosynthesis of complex oligosaccharides on mammalian cell membranes. We plan to isolate the enzymes involved in the processing of high mannose oligosaccharides which are the precursors of the complex type oligosaccharides of glycoproteins. We also plan to continue our studies with tunicamycin which prevents glycosylation and enables us to study the role of the oligosaccharide units of glycoproteins.